spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street)
'''Princess Peach Northbound '''is a 758HEG’s, 747RSH’s, 352KFT’s 060LAL’s 050YAT’s spoof of Sesame Street. All the first 50 seasons includes Season 1 (1969-1970) through Season 50 (2019-2020), including Season 7 (1975-1976), Season 46 (2017) and Season 47 (2018). Cast (The Muppets) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Big Bird * Sofia (Sofia the First) as Elmo * Disgust (Inside Out) as Oscar the Grouch * Anna (Frozen) as Bert * Elsa (Frozen) as Ernie * Uma (Descendants 2) as Cookie Monster * Celia Mae (Monsters Inc.) as Beautiful Day Monster * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Grover * The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) as Anything Muppets * Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Kermit the Frog * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Mahna Mahna * Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin * Jill Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother * Young Elsa (Frozen) as Ernestine * Young Anna (Frozen) as Brad * Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Little Bird * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Granny Bird * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) as Lefty the Salesman * Cali (PAW Patrol) as Rufus * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Guy Smiley * The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Count Von Count * Mal (Descendants) as Countess Von Backwards * Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) as Countess Von Dahling * Anastasia (Cinderella) as Biff * Drizella (Cinderella) as Sully * Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Barkley * Baby Bop and Ruby (Barney franchise/The Land Before Time) as Two-Headed Monster * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Prairie Dawn * Isabel (Elena of Avalor) as Betty Lou * Peaches (Ice Age) as Horatio * Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Fluffy * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Wolfgang the Seal * Nellie the Elephant as Mr. Snuffleupagus * Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears franchise) as Alice Snuffleupagus * Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears franchise) as Gladys the Cow * Boo (Monsters Inc.) as Baby Natasha * Bill Andersen (Inside Out) as Humphrey * Doris (Caillou) as Ingrid * Disgust Joy Emotion (The Emotion Movie) Grundgetta * Cinderella (Cinderella) as The Amazing Mumford * Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) as Telly Monster * Jessie (Toy Story) as Forgetful Jones * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Hoots the Owl * Elena (Elena of Avalor) as Placido Flamingo * Moana Waialiki (Moana) as Dr. Nobel Price * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Roxie Marie * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) as Professor Hastings * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Preston Rabbit * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Benny Rabbit * Joy (Inside Out) as Ruby Monster * Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies 2018) as Zoe * Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Rosita * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Abby Cadabby * Cheer Bear (Care Bears franchise) as Baby Bear * Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) as Merry Monster * Meechee (Smallfoot) as Herry Monster * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Fred Monster * Lola Loud (The Loud House) as Frazzle * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Blue Johnson * Bo Peep (Toy Story) as Ovejita * Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies 2018) as Murray Monster * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) as The Oinker Sisters * Nala (The Lion King) as Chicago the Lion * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Buster the Horse * Birdos (Super Mario Bros.) as Honkers * Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) as Dinger * Olaf (Frozen) as Rubber Duckie * Snowgies (Frozen Fever) as Bernice * Cera and Ducky (The Land Before Time) as Yip Yip Martians * Verne (Over the Hedge) as Shelley the Tortoise * Flik (A Bug’s Life) as Thomas Twiddlebug * Atta (A Bug’s Life) as Tessie Twiddlebug * Spot (A Bug’s Life) as Timmy Twiddlebug * Dot (A Bug’s Life) as Tina Twiddlebug * Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) as Slimey the Worm * Rex (Toy Story) as Stinky the Stinkweed * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) as Mooba/Googel * Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon) as Narf * Queen Merelda (Wario Land: Shake It) as Groogel/Phoebe * Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) as Mel * Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Elizabeth * Marie (The Aristocats) as Little Murray Sparkles * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Daddy Dodo * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Mommy Dodo * Toad (Super Mario TV Series) as Donny Dodo * Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) as Marie Dodo * Rosita (Sing!) as Miss Finch Humans * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Gordon * Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Susan * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Maria * Gonzo (Muppets) as Luis * Sadness (Inside Out) as Mr. Hooper * Jeremy Johnson (Phienas and Ferb) as Mr. Glopper * Fear (Inside Out) as Bob * Maui (Moana) as David * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) as Mike * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as Linda * Timon (The Lion King) as Chris * James (Sofia the First) as Miles * Dottie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) as Nina * Annie Sue (Muppets) as Sally * Amber (Sofia the First) as Buffy * Luan Loud (The Loud House) as Jennie * Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Carlo * Hildegarde (Sofia The First) as Ruthie * Al McWhiggin (Toy Story) 2) as Huxley * Anger (Inside Out) as Alan * Meena (Sing!) as Celina * Ash (Sing!) as Akim * Rosie (A Bug’s Life) as Olivia * Lori Loud (The Loud House) as Gina * Gypsy (A Bug’s Life) as Gabi Live Animals Cast * Dory (Finding Nemo) as Dorothy Gallery Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Big Bird Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Elmo Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Anna Render2.png|Anna as Bert ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Ernie Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Cookie Monster Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Beautiful Day Monster Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Grover Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets IMG 3432.PNG|Frog Tiana as Kermit the Frog Pumbaa the Warthog.png|Pumbaa as Mahna Mahna Riley Andersen .png|Riley Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin Jill Andersen.png|Jill Andersen as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Ernestine Young Anna.jpeg|Young Anna as Brad Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach as Little Bird Mario.png|Mario as Granny Bird Webby 2017.png|Webby Vanderquack as Lefty the Salesman Cali.png|Cali as Rufus Smiler Emoji Movie.png|Smiler as Guy Smiley Queen Grimhilde.png|The Evil Queen as Count Von Count Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess Von Backwards Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Countess Von Dahling Anastasia 1950.png|Anastasia as Biff Drizella 1950.png|Drizella as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Baby Bop.png|Baby Bop Ruby.png|and Ruby as Two-Headed Monster Alice.png|Alice as Prairie Dawn Princess Isabel.png|Isabel as Betty Lou Peaches.png|Peaches as Horatio Edmond Elephant.png|Edmond Elephant as Fluffy Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Wolfgang the Seal Nellie the Pink Elephant.png|Nellie the Elephant as Snuffleupagus Lotsa Heart Elephant.png|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Alice Snuffleupagus Treat Heart Pig undressed outfit.png|Treat Heart Pig as Gladys the Cow Boo Monsters Inc.png|Boo as Baby Natasha Bill Andersen-0.png|Bill Andersen as Humphrey Doris (Caillou).png|Doris as Ingrid Disgust Joy Emotion.png|Disgust Joy Emotion as Grundgetta Cinderella.png|Cinderella as The Amazing Mumford Pauline.png|Pauline as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Lewis the Alligator.png|Louis as Hoots the Owl Princess Elena.png|Elena as Placido Flamingo Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose as Roxie Marie Daddy Pig.png|Daddy Pig as Professor Hastings Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit Cream the Rabbit-0.png|Cream the Rabbit as Benny Rabbit Joy.png|Joy as Ruby Monster Baby Miss Piggy.jpeg|Baby Piggy as Zoe Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Rosita Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Abby Cadabby Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Baby Bear Tinker Bell (AKA Tink).png|Tinker Bell as Merry Monster Meechee as Elsa.png|Meechee as Herry Monster Bowser.png|Bowser as Fred Monster Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Frazzle Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear as Blue Johnson Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep as Ovejita Summer Penguin.png|Summer Penguin as Murray Monster Brittany Miller.png|Brittany, Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Eleanor Miller.png|and Eleanor as The Oinker Sisters Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Buster the Horse Birdo AKA Catherine.png|Birdo as a Honker Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Dinger Olaf transparent.png|Olaf as Rubber Duckie Snowgies.png|Snowgies as Bernice Cera.png|Cera Ducky.png|and Ducky as a Yip Yip Martians Verne the Turtle.png|Verne as Shelley the Tortoise Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Thomas Twiddlebug Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Tessie Twiddlebug Spot (A Bug’s Life).png|Spot as Timmy Twiddlebug Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Tina Twiddlebug Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Slimey the Worm Rex the Green Dinosaur.png|Rex as Stinky the Stinkweed Princess Zelda of Hyrule.png|Princess Zelda as Mooba/Googel Orange Inkling Girl.png|Orange Inkling Girl as Narf Queen Merelda.png|Queen Merelda as Groogel/Phoebe Zero Suit Samus Aran.png|Zero Suit Samus as Mel Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Elizabeth Marie (The Aristocats).png|Marie as Little Murray Sparkles Prince Phillip Sleeping Beauty 1959.jpeg|Prince Phillip as Daddy Dodo Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Mommy Dodo Toad Mario Party 6.png|Toad as Donny Dodo Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Marie Dodo Rosita from Sing!.png|Rosita as Miss Finch Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Gordon Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy as Susan Snow White-1.png|Snow White as Maria Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg|Gonzo as Luis Sadness.png|Sadness as Mr. Hooper Jeremy Johnson.jpeg|Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper Fear.png|Fear as Bob Maui is he Demigod.png|Maui as David Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Mike Jailbreak the Hacker Emoji.png|Jailbreak as Linda Timon the Meerkat.png|Timon as Chris Prince James closeup.png|James as Miles 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Dottie McStuffins as Nina Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Sally Amber from Sofia the First.png|Amber as Buffy Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Jennie Lightning McQueen (2005-2017).png|Lighting McQueen as Carlo Hildegard.png|Hildegard as Ruthie Al McWhiggin as a chicken.jpeg|Al McWhiggin as Huxley Anger.png|Anger as Alan Meena the Elephant .png|Meena as Celina Ash the Porcuipine (Sing).png|Ash as Akim Rosie the Black Widow Spider.png|Rosie as Olivia Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Gina Gypsy the Butterfly (film design).png|Gypsy as Gabi Dory.png|Dory as Dorothy Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and Episodes * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 2 (1970-1971) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 3 (1971-1972) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 4 (1972-1973) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 5 (1973-1974) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 6 (1974-1975) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 7 (1975-1976) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 8 (1976-1977) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 9 (1977-1978) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 10 (1978-1979) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 11 (1979-1980) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 12 (1980-1981) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 13 (1981-1982) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 14 (1982-1983) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 15 (1983-1984) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 16 (1984-1985) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 17 (1985-1986) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 18 (1986-1987) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 19 (1987-1988) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 20 (1988-1989) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 21 (1989-1990) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 22 (1990-1991) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 23 (1991-1992) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 24 (1992-1993) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 25 (1993-1994) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 26 (1994-1995) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 27 (1995-1996) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 28 (1996-1997) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 29 (1997-1998) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 30 (1999-2000) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 31 (2001) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 32 (2002) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 33 (2003) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 34 (2004) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 35 (2005) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 36 (2006) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 37 (2007) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 38 (2008) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 39 (2009) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 40 (2010-2011) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 41 (2011) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 42 (2012-2013) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 43 (2013-2014) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 44 (2014-2015) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 45 (2015-2016) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 46 (2017) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 47 (2018) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 48 (2018-2019) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 49 (2019) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) Season 50 (2019-2020) * Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) images of seasons Logos and intro history * Princess Peach Northbound logos * Princess Peach Northbound animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Princess Peach Northbound character images Direct-to-videos * Christmas Eve on Princess Peach Northbound (1978) * Julie on Princess Peach Northbound (1973) * A Walking Tour of Princess Peach Northbound (1979) * Princess Peach Northbound: Presents Follow That Pretty Blonde Princess (1985) * Sofia’s World (Original Series) * Old School Princess Peach Northbound * Princess Peach Northbound Home Video * Princess Peach Northbound 20 Years and Still Counting! (1989) * Princess Peach’s Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (1991) * Princess Peach Northbound Stays Up Late (1993) * The Adventures of Sofia in Grouchland (1999) * Sofiapalooza (1998) * When You Wish Upon A Frog (2018) * Princess Peach Northbound: 40 Years of Sunny Days (2009) * Princess Peach Northbound 50th anniversary special (2019) * The Squid Thief * Sofia’s World (Revival Series) Theme song The theme song is a parody of “Sesame Street Theme“. Lyrics (The Kids) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way, to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? Come and play, Everything’s A-Okay, Friendly neighbors there, that’s where we meet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? How to get to Princess Peach Northbound? How to get to Princess Peach Northbound?.... (fades out the theme song)Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:060LAL Category:050YAT Category:Princess Peach Northbound Category:Princess Peach Category:Princess Peach-related spoofs Category:CTW-related spoofs